A four year study is proposed to evaluate the clinical utility of a social learning based family therapy model, designed for use with young adolescent delinquents. Over the four year period, 40 adolescents, each with at least three prior police reported offenses, will be treated using this model. Their police records before, during, and after treatment will be compared to two community treatment control groups (each with N equals 40). Extensive outcome and process data will be gathered from the experimental group to provide for (1) multilevel analyses of effectiveness; and (2) for use in prediction of later criminal activity. Finally, the treatment techniques themselves will be thoroughly evaluated and described to facilitate dissemination of the model to on-line agencies.